My Adventure
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: Summary: As a young girl I always had this voice in my head, he is my best friend and father figure. Who is he? Well, he calls himself Drasil.


Welcome!

In this story, we have a Cyber Sleuth with a Harry Potter crossover.

Summary: As a young girl I always had this voice in my head, he is my best friend and father figure. Who is he? Well, he calls himself Drasil.

I do NOT own Harry Potter or Digimon, I only own my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

8 YEARS AGO

JAPAN: TOKYO

KAMISHIRO: BETA TEST - EDEN

The data filled world known as EDEN gave off a steady humming sound as the many bits of data rushed around going from A to B, the child-like area that was filled with many toys sat.

It was also the area that a little girl dressed in a white T-shirt and shorts arrived, her crimson red hair was shoulder length and slightly wavy with her emerald green eyes looking around in awe at the toys.

This little girl was 10-year-old Kurenai Kamiya a young mage in training and a tester for the beta EDEN test, along with 5 other children but Kurenai had no idea where they were at the moment.

"Where am I?" Kurenai asked as she looked around, she didn't recognize this part of EDEN.

Kurenai sighs as she fiddled with her hair trying to keep calm as she tried to remember where the logout area was when a sound caught her attention.

"Huh?" Kurenai said as she walked over to where a rip in the air was or it looked like a rip.

"What's this?" Kurenai asked as she reached over to touch the light.

Only to yell as the rip exploded with light and Kurenai felt herself getting sucked in by something.

5 MINUTES LATER

"Owie! What happened?" Kurenai asked as she pushed herself up and off the dirty ground, wait, dirty ground?

"Where am I?" Kurenai asked as she looked around the huge forest! How did she get here?!

"Mommy?! Hello? Anyone?" Kurenai asked with a small whimper as she looked around.

{ **Hello?** } A voice said making Kurenai jump as she looked around.

{ **Down here** } The young girl looked down and to her surprise, she saw a sparkling white crystal-like thing floating over the ground.

It was 4 inches tall and 3 inches thick if Kurenai had her maths right, bending down Kurenai hugged her knees as she gazed at the crystal.

"Who are you?" Kurenai asked as she reached over and picked up the warm crystal.

{ **Call me Drasil young one, how did you get here? and how can you hear me?** } The Drasil asked.

"I don't know, I was in EDEN then I touched this strange light! Now I'm here, I don't know how I can hear you, why? can't others hear you?" Kurenai asked.

{ **No-one else can hear me right now I wanted some peace and quiet for once, oh, how rude of me, what is your name young one?** } Drasil asked.

"I'm Kurenai! What is this place Drasil?" Kurenai asked as she glanced at the forest.

{ **You're in the digital world Kurenai the home of digimon, also what is this EDEN place you spoke of?** } Drasil asked.

"EDEN? No-one really explained what it was to me only that it's a cyber-space or something like that," Kurenai said with a small huff.

Drasil chuckled at her cute pout this made Kurenai giggle herself, the two kept talking about themselves and Drasil learned of Kurenai's Magic and that her real body was back in the human world. Drasil was about to ask another question had not for the forest going deadly silent.

{ **Kurenai, somethings coming** } Drasil said as a bad feeling washed over Kurenai.

Looking around the young girl soon paled as she saw what looked like a squid-like creature moving over to her spot!

{ **Run young one!** } Drasil yelled as Kurenai gave a scared gasp and ran away from the creature as fast as she could.

' _What is that!?_ ' Kurenai thought as she kept running until she tripped on a tree route making her hit the ground hard.

{ **Kurenai!** } Drasil yelled as the creature advanced on the helpless girl.

"Leave me alone!" Kurenai yelled as in her distress her magic reacted and blasted the creature away from her.

The creature in question screeched in pain as its tentacles were burnt by Kurenai's magic, this gave the young girl enough time to get up and take off running but with a small limp this time.

{ **Ahhhhhh!** } Drasil yelled as if he were in pain, Kurenai looked down asking "You okay?!"

{ **Something is...attacking! My real body!** } The crystal glowed as Kurenai arrived at a clearing where another creature was!

"What are these things!?" Kurenai yelled as she backed up from the thing.

{ **There's a rift behind it! Run for that!** } Drasil yelled as he grunted in pain, unseen by Kurenai data partials covered the crystal.

Kurenai gulps as she ran around the thing and jumped over its tentacle and ran over to the light rip, she touched it as the creature touched her legs.

"AHHHHHH!" Kurenai yelled as she entered the rift.

INSIDE THE RIFT

" **Kurenai! Kurenai!** " Drasil yelled as the young girl passed out, her body was fizzing in and out threating to break apart.

That creature had taken half of the young girl's data! Not just a bit of her metal data but the data that made up her body!

If he didn't do something soon the young girl would die in both the digital plane and if he was guessing correctly from his scan her real body would die as well!

But what could he do? His real body was back in the digital world and fighting off this new threat, maybe he could?

" **It's worth a shot!** " Drasil said as the small crystal he was in glows before entering the girl's chest.

Kurenai gasped as her body glowed the magic in her digital body latched onto the energy Drasil was giving off and started to fix Kurenai's body, unknown to Drasil he had also saved himself from destruction.

HUMAN WORLD

Kurenai gasped as she found herself jolting awake from both her mind and EDED. Looking around she saw herself inside a medical room with another boy sleeping next to her on another medical bed.

' _W-what happened?_ ' Kurenai thought as she looked around feeling different than before.

{ **I'm glad to see you awake young one** } Drasil said making Kurenai jump.

"Drasil?" Kurenai asked while looking around.

{ **Speak with your thoughts Kurenai, I'm talking directly into your mind** } Drasil said.

' _How? And where is your crystal? And what was that thing?_ ' She thought as Drasil gave a mental sigh.

{ **I don't know what it was but it ate half of your data, this is also the reason why I'm talking to you right now in order to save your life I'd merged with you, look at your chest** } Drasil said.

Kurenai nods and looked down at her chest and pulled her top down to show that above her heart was a smaller version of Drasil's crystal embedded in her chest, it gave off a small glow as the light hit it.

' _So, this is keeping me alive?_ ' Kurenai asked.

{ **Yes, until your body is strong enough to live on its own I will help keep you alive, also your body is somehow becoming half digital yet remaining organic at the same time** } Drasil said as he checked Kurenai's body over.

' _Huh?_ ' Kurenai thought.

{ **I'll explain later, for now, get some rest I'll watch over you** } Drasil said as Kurenai nods and laid back down.

A few minutes Kurenai fell asleep as a group of children and adults entered the room, a woman with light brown hair and forest green eyes went over to Kurenai and sat next to her bed as the children rushed over to the sleeping boy.

Unseen by the groups a man with gray hair watched everything with a calculated look on his face, all the while smiling like he had just discovered something amazing.

All the while Kurenai dreamed of a huge forest and her new friend.

* * *

Done!

In the next chapter, we skip ahead 8 years and see how Kurenai has grown.

Until then! SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
